wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Welcome to the World! (Fanfic)
DISCLAIMER (This fanfic is based off the Blicket ship and Blue from the third arc of the WoF books. Some characters are my own, while the others, such as Blue, Cricket, Sundew, and others, belong to Tui T. Sutherland. Everyone has different opinions on ships and this is only my ''interpretation of this ship. This is also placed after the events of TPJ. Blue is no longer affected by the Breath of Evil, and has settled down with Cricket in Pyrrhia.) 'Introduction' The small, honey colored, blue-speckled eggs sat in a bed of soft vines between them, its glossy finish reflecting off the three moons. Tonight ''really was the perfect night to sleep outside. "Oh, Glitter, Holo... I'll never let anything happen to you." Cricket looked up at Blue, and held his talon. He looked down at her and smiled, running a claw down her cheek. "I didn't know we decided on Glitter and Holo, Crick," He laughed, looked up at the moons, his face relaxing. "You know what else is prettier than the three moons? Prettier than the stars in the sky? Something that took my breath away as soon as I saw it?" He looked into Cricket's caramel-y brown eyes, sighing. "What, what is it?" Cricket blushed, and looked down at the eggs. "ME!" Blue laughed and so did Cricket. "I mean, I'd call myself a stunning specimen, but in all seriousness... It's you, Cricket. Every day, here on Pyrrhia with you, it makes me happier than I was before in the Hives. I mean, look at us, Glitter, Holo, and Bumblebee! We have such a nice family. And Swordtail, Luna, and Arrow! Their family seems happy as can be." "I couldn't agree more," Cricket yawned, curled up against Blue, and snuggled him and the egg. She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Blech!" A small voice from behind exclaimed. "Mommy, you're grossssssss," Cricket laughed at the small black and yellow dragonet who emerged from the little outcove. "Agh! Bumblebee, go back to sleep!" Blue shouted, his face bright red. He flicked his tail at the egg, and put a talon to his mouth as if to say 'hush!'. "Calm down, Blue. It's fine! Bumblebee's just curious..." Cricket trailed off. "Maybe she just wants to know about the eggs? Maybe she had a nightmare? Maybe she-" "You guys were being loud..." The Hivewing dragonet mumbled. "Blah blah blah, you don't care 'cause I'm adopted!" She giggled, and went to her mom, nuzzling her. "I'm hungry," "Hi hungry, I'm-" Blue was cut off. "Please. No. Dad. Jokes." Bumblebee flapped her wings, gently lifting into the air. Her voice was hoarse from the cold she had. "Oh, right... your cold." Blue seemed embarrassed, and Bumblebee chuckled. "I'm excited for sissy to come!" She proclaimed. "Well, it'll be a while. Go back to sleep." Cricket hushed her dragonet. "But I'm still hungry!" She complained. ~'Part 1'~ "Blue, wake up!" Cricket gently shook him. "Blue? Come on!" Blue still didn't wake up. She looked at the small container of water. Quickly, she picked it up, throwing the contents onto Blue. "BLAH!!!! What was that for!??" Blue looked pretty upset. "I'm sorry!" Cricket covered her face with one of her wings. "I thought maybe you were sick or hurt or-" "I'm fine Cricket! Don't worry," He smiled and hugged her. "Okay, so, why did you wake me up so urgently?" "Oh goodness, I told you like, three thousand times last night!" Blue was silent for a minute, trying to think. "I can't remember..." "You forgot already?" Cricket sighed, taking a deep breath. "Blue... in exactly one week... THE EGGS ARE HATCHING!" She leaped up towards him, hugging him tightly. "I know, I know. It kind of... slipped my mind." He hesitated for a moment. Oh, he's doing that thing again. Trying to feel what other dragons feel. "I'm really excited! I can't wait to see my dragonets hatch!" *'wip' Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon)